hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth Programs
Summary ---- Stealth programs allow Security Nodes to be disabled, resources to be looted, and backdoors to be established inside the network, all before the network security is activated. ---- * Data Leeches can be used in Brute Force or Stealth hacks to download resources and data at an increased rate. * Access allows other stealth programs to be installed on connected nodes. * Wraiths disable any node on which they are installed for the duration of a hack, preventing any special abilities from being active or any antivirus from spreading. * Portals capture nodes on which they are installed in stealth, allowing offensive and defensive programs to be installed at the beginning of a Brute Force hack. Statistics Each program takes a certain amount of time to be installed on a node, during which the program is not active. Each program also takes a certain amount of disk space, which it occupies in program libraries once it is compiled. Finally, each program also takes a certain amount of time to assemble in the Compiler. Programs can be compiled instantly by using Credits. |'Program' |'Install Time' |'Disk Space' |'Compilation Time' |- |Data Leech||1.0 Seconds||3||30 Seconds |- |Access|| 1.0 SecondsWhen Access is placed on a Code Gate with an active filter, the installation time is increased according to the filter statistic: \scriptstyle\text{Installation Time} \; {=} \, \tfrac{1}{(1-\mathrm{F})} \; \scriptstyle\text{seconds} Where F = Code Gate Filter||1||1 Minutes |- |Wraith||2.0 Seconds||5||15 Minutes |- |Portal||6.0 Seconds||10||20 Minutes |} Performing a Stealth Attack A Stealth hack will commence if the first virus placed on a netConnection is the Access program. This places the network into Access Mode. The timer will show "--.--" and a "Visibility" bar will appear showing the amount of time left before you're discovered on the network. This bar of Visibility has a maximum capacity of 3600. Stealth attacks have a Visibility cost, stated in cost per second. * Wraith has an install time of 2 seconds and Portal has an install time of 6 seconds. Data Leech also has an additional cost based on the time it takes to download resources or Core data. * Programs installed on a Code Gate will have an increased cost in relation to its Filter strength. * A Scanner will increase the cost of installed programs within 3 nodes by its Sensitivity statistic. * Networks also have a natural stealth detection of 20/s. This statistic is shown on the Core for display purposes only - disabling the Core during the Stealth period does not make you harder to detect. Visibility costs are applied while a node is installing/active on the network. Every Stealth Program except Data Leech removes itself from the network once it is installed. Examples * A Level 3 Access costs 150 visibility/sec. It would take 170 visibility to install the program, 200 visibility to install on a node within 3 nodes of a Level 1 Scanner and 680 visibility to install on a level 1 Code Gate. * A Level 5 Data Leech costs 20 visibility/sec. It would take 40 visibility to install the program onto a Core, and would cost an additional 40 visibility per second of the Core download. If the Core was in range of a Level 7 Scanner, it would cost 60 visibility to install, and an additional 60 visibility per second to download the Core. * See this video for an example of a stealth hack in action. Tips * If you use any attack that isn't a Stealth attack, the Stealth phase ends and the network attacks you as normal. * When the Stealth phase ends, all Stealth programs except Portal are removed, including Data Leech programs. Since Wraith removes itself once it has installed, nodes disabled by Wraith will stay disabled for the duration of the hack. * Stealth hacks are untraceable if the player leaves the network before the Visibility Meter fills to 3600; if the security is activated, the player will be retraceable. *Using this information, an attack on a network can be planned, with techniques such as: ** Steal all the Resources and quickly disconnect. ** Download the Core directly for easy Reputation. ** Soften up the Security Nodes before launching a full scale assault. ** Capture / Access all Node for easy Vengeance (Although Risky) References Category:Attack Strategy Category:Gameplay